


Birthday Surprise

by betweenacts



Series: Happy Birthdays [2]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Catherine’s birthday and she wakes up to many surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

It was Saturday, so Catherine could sleep in as her daughter did the same. She smiled with her face on the pillow thinking that in less than a week it would be one month since David and her had _finally_ hooked up.  
Things had been a little on the crazy side, with David working so much they had yet to have sex. And for some strange reason, she didn’t mind. Every little thing with him was perfect; dinners, and movie nights. Everything was still the same but now with lots of snogging that made her tingly.   
She slowly opened her eyes and to find a note on the portrait beside her bed. It said: _Happy Birthday_. And it was clearly Erin’s handwriting. She smiled.   
The past month was so crazy, and so perfect that Catherine had, for the first time in her life, forgotten all about her birthday.  
She threw the covers away, finally finding a reason to get out of bed before Erin barged in and went downstairs to start her breakfast.   
She knew David was that kind of person who was most likely to forget anyone’s birthday (which he did a few years ago). As she got closer to the kitchen, she smelled the unique smell of her favorite cake, one only her mother could do.   
And she had to get a hold of herself so she wouldn’t run into the kitchen screaming ‘mum’. _“You are 44 now, Catherine, get your act together”_ , she told herself.  
She walked in already saying “Mum, thank y-…” that’s when she realized her mother wasn’t there. There was the cake on the counter and a note on the plate beside it saying ‘ _Happy Birthday’_ , in her mother’s handwriting.  
That’s when she knew there was something up. She smiled and sat by the counter, got the plate and a knife. Soon she was happily eating as she waited for Erin to wake up.

  
When the clock on the wall pointed out the fact that it was nearly noon, Catherine decided it was better to wake her daughter up. As she entered the room, Erin was already up and dressed to go out with a red rose in her hand.  
“David is waiting for us at Nan’s.” she said as she handed the rose to Catherine.   
“Just wait here, I’m going to change.”  
“I already chose your dress. Davy-Dave told me to choose your prettiest summer dress.” She walked to her own closet and got a green summer dress out of there. “Here”, she said.   
“Demanding…” Catherine said in a mock voice.  
“Don’t make jokes mum, this is serious.” She looked offended and Catherine tried to not laugh.  
“Ok, then. Be right back.”  
It had been a long time since Catherine put that dress, she used it a few times before declaring she was too overweight for it, and hid it in the back of her wardrobe. But every time she wore it, Erin looked at her in that way little girls look at their mothers and always told her she looked beautiful in it.   
The fabric felt great against her skin and she felt good wearing it, she looked at herself in the mirror trying to guess what David would think for Erin’s choice.  
“Let’s go?” she asked Erin, getting a beaming smile back.

  
She knocked on her mother’s door, and Josephine soon answered.  
“Did you tell her when we left the house?” Catherine asked Josephine.  
“Yes, I did. When you were putting on your pretty dress.” She smiled.  
“It really is a beautiful dress; you only need more meat to fill it.” Josephine said.  
“Thanks mum.” Catherine rolled her eyes.  
“Happy Birthday, love.” She hugged her daughter tightly and gave her a shove inside the house.  
David was sitting by the, already set and gorgeous, table. It was a miracle in Catherine’s eyes that she wasn’t the one who **had** to get the table ready for a lunch or anything like that.  
He stood up and got closer to kiss her; Catherine turned her head so he would kiss her cheek. She never liked kissing in front of her mother. He put one hand on her chin and gently turned her face to him. “Hey.” He whispered before placing a peck on her lips.   
“Hey” she answered.   
“If the food gets cold, I will kill you.” Josephine said behind her making Catherine jump a little, startled; and it made David laugh loudly.

  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were dating David?”  
“Mum, we’ve only been together for-…”  
“I don’t care how it has been. You should have told me from the first kiss. You know how fond I am of him and-…”  
“Can’t you lecture me without him listening to it?”  
“No, because since you were a little girl I love to see you flustered.”  
Catherine glared at her mother as Erin laughed and snorted, and David kept eating pretending to not be there, but Catherine knew one day she would bring the subject up just to see her flustered again.

After lunch and one movie, Catherine decided it was time to leave.   
“Leave Erin here, dear.” Josephine suggested with a cheeky wink.  
“Can I stay mum? Can I stay here with Nan?”  
“Only if you promise to sleep early.” Catherine said.  
“Catherine, dear, don’t teach the child to make false promises…”  
“Mum!”  
“Cate, she is nine and tomorrow is Sunday. Even if she was at home she would find ways to sleep late.” David said putting his hand one her arm.  
“Ok…” she looked at Erin’s hopeful eyes and Josephine’s amused stare and sighed. “Alright, you can stay, but I’m picking you up after…”  
“Come again for lunch tomorrow, and then you both go back home, how about that?” Josephine said.  
“Of course!” she said trying not to sound too excited that she wouldn’t have to try cooking. “Take care of each other ok?” she kissed Erin’s head. “Thank you for lunch, and for the cake, mum.” She said hugging her mother.

  
“I love your mother.” David said as soon as they passed through the door.  
“I know you do.” She said slapping his arm lightly.

  
The ride back to her house was silent and comfortable.  
When they got into the house, David said. “I forgot to give you your birthday surprise.”  
“More?” she asked as he turned her around, she tried to peak over her shoulder in vain, until she felt his hands raising her hair.   
“Hold it for me, please” he said with his face extremely close to hers. And she did as he asked. Then she felt something cold against her skin and looked down to see a gorgeous necklace.  
She let her hair fall and turned to him. “It’s beautiful.”  
“Now, I can say: Happy Birthday.” And he kissed her.  
Her arms immediately wrapped themselves around his neck. His hands grabbed her by the hips as they moved together in the direction of her room.   
She pushed his clothes off hastily, his hands trembled as he tried to get her dress off. “Are you really nervous?”  
He looked at her almost offended by the question. “You have no idea for how long I’ve been waiting to do this.”  
“You are not going to talk the whole think through are you?” she asked with a cheeky grin as she pushed his boxers down.  
“Let’s find out.”   
As she lowered herself onto the bed and he hovered above her, it was her turn to get slightly anxious. She had spent ten years doing sex with the same man, then came Jason which was a nightmare in bed and she just…  
All her thoughts of fear stopped when she felt his tongue tracing down her body in worship. Her hips raised on their own accord, one of his hands caressed her body; her waist, her thighs, her breasts, her ass. He pressed her closer to his mouth. Catherine was loud in bed, some partners in the bed complained about it, she never cared. Now she found herself gasping for air and not being able to do much but trying to breathe.   
Her hands felt slippery with sweat as she tried to grab the sheets; to grab his shoulders; to grab his hair.   
She suddenly pulled him to her, “I’m not young anymore love, we can’t keep this going all night.”  
“Wanna bet?” he answered breathily.  
“Another day, Dave.” She said as her hand found its way down his body and she held his length, stroking it. His face fell in her neck and he moaned. “Agree?”  
“Yep.”  
Their movements were frantic, needy. He pulled her torso to meet his, with his hands on her hips, as her nails dug into the skin of his back and she half-sobbed against his collarbone.  
Six years back, when they met, it was near her birthday, she remembered seeing him and recalled with a little shyness how she fancied him when she watched his plays back in the 90’s. Way before Twig.  
Somewhere in her mind those thoughts tried to make themselves known, but everything that was not the thrusts of him into her was nothing but fog. Pleasure coiled in all directions through her body, making every hair stand. For one moment she felt overheated and shivering altogether as her back arched moving her body even closer to his, and little light spots appeared in her eyes.  
  


Half an hour later they laid in bed lazily, he was almost asleep when she started giggling madly.  
“What?” he said crushing her back on his chest.  
“That makes your birthday gift so lame.”  
“Cheeky.” He said nibbling her neck. “You have next year to make it up.” He sighed.  
“Goodnight.”  
“Happy Birthday, Birthday girl.”


End file.
